


"Go home!"

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Angst, CP, Implied Feelings, M/M, OC insert, Original Character(s), child character, ghost character, i guess?, sorry about the title it was 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: As the remaining survivors attempt to escape Tenjin, Sachiko unveils one last surprise for Kishinuma Yoshiki in order to delay their time.





	"Go home!"

"You can't escape!" Sachiko screamed after us as we began to run outside the building.

"We did the charm the reverse way," Satoshi replied, "so we're sure as hell getting out now!"

"And leave all your friends here to die?" She was following us out. She really didn't want us to escape. Understandable, as I didn't think anyone had actually left Heavenly Host before.

"I..." We were still running, but Shinozaki had tears building up in her eyes.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Sachiko. "We can't do anything about that now, so why should we listen to you try to bring us down? Leave Shinozaki alone!"

"Please." It was too calm for my liking, the way she said that. As we were running, she suddenly appeared in front of us, floating in sync with our running. Yuka screamed, but Satoshi grabbed her hand and we were still running. A bell had gone off a few times, and I wasn't gonna stick around until it hit the twelfth chime. It wasn't like we knew something was going to happen, but it wasn't a good idea anyway.

"Kishinuma, you piss me off the most," she mumbled as we ran.

"Yeah, well, I get that a lot," I panted. We were almost there. She couldn't hurt us anymore. Stupid kiddy bitch...

"Meh, I doubt you'll leave anyway once you realize who's here. Not on time, anyway."

"Please, what are you on about now?" She simply clicked her fingers, and a spirit began to form. She grabbed the arm of it so we wouldn't run past it. And once the face formed, I slowly stopped running and stared.

"Eh? Kishinuma-kun?" Shinozaki looked back. "Why are you stopping?" I didn't answer. I kept staring at the spirit. I started shaking at some point. I didn't know when, but everyone had stopped and were trying to get me to my senses.

"Kishinuma! We have to leave!" Nakashima yelled, pulling my arm.

"Is he paralyzed again?" Shinozaki asked.

"Hahahaha!" Sachiko laughed. "That depends on how you put it. Paralyzed of his own will."

"What? K-Kishinuma-kun--" the fourth bell chimed. It was probably a deadline. The entrance to the other block of the school was up ahead. We could have so easily just walked out. But I couldn't bring myself to move.

"L-let go of me!" The spirit yelled at Sachiko. "Let go, you're slowing them down!"

"That's the point, Yohto-kun~"

"No! I don't want Yoshiki-chan to stay here! He needs to go with his friends!"

"Yoshiki...chan?" Satoshi mumbled. I thought he was the one who grabbed my arm after Nakashima. "Look, Yoshiki, we have to get out of here, before we're all stuck here togeth--"

"Just..." I choked up, tears brimming in my eyes. "Just...go..."

"What? No!"

"Yoshiki onii-chan!" Yuka cried.

"Yoshiki-chan, I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but... listen to me!" Yohto said firmly. Years later. It had been years, and since he died, he looked no different. Spirits didn't age, I assumed. But I couldn't leave him in here, even if he was dead.

"I can't," I shook my head, tears spilling suddenly. I hadn't cried in so long, but then... it felt good, to do that again. "I can't... leave... anymore..."

"Kishinuma-kun, that... that could just be a figure of imagination! Sachiko could have made this up!" Shinozaki tried to convince me. It was probably a shock, seeing the supposed delinquent start to break down. I was weaker than everyone else though. Why they didn't figure it out, I didn't know.

"She's right, Yoshiki-chan..." Yohto said shakily. "I'm nothing. I'm dead."

"STOP!"

"GO!" He yelled back. "Go home!"

"There's no such thing anymore!"

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi yelled. This black mist had started to consume me. I knew it was the darkening, the thing that possessed people and drove them to insanity. I didn't care anymore. I don't want be without Yohto another day.

"Mm, you're pretty boring, Boskawa," Sachiko said calmly. "Except for the fact that you're changing this game." The eighth bell chime sounded.

"Yoshiki-chan, you don't need to be here. She's using me. Once you leave, I'll go back to wherever I was! I won't be here!" Yohto cried.

"She'll keep you here," I mumble. "I'm staying here with you."

"YOSHIKI!" He suddenly flew out of Sachiko's grasp, much to her angered surprise, and spun me round, then pushed me a little closer to the exit. Ninth bell chime.

"Wh--" The darkening was like a fire being put out by water. It just seeped away quickly once Yohto touched me. I could feel his cold hands on my back still, his everlasting presence. Was that... what he was trying to get to? That he would always be with me?

"Get OUT! Get out for me, ok?" I let out a small sob, but I didn't turn around to look at him anymore. "Please... the last thing I want is for you to die... because of me..."

"...But that's exactly what I did to you, right?" I managed to force myself forward. The others caught on that I was finally able to bring myself to leave, and followed me towards the door. There was no such thing as pride. I didn't care. I would carry on crying for as long as I possibly could if it was my choice.

"Wait... what?" 10th chime. They seemed to be getting faster.

"Yoshiki, just keep on walking," Satoshi told me. I opened the door, and I stepped out onto the passageway to the other building with everyone in tow.

"I'm sorry, Yohto..."

"But that wasn--" the forest had become a void. There were no more trees, no grass by the fence - in fact - all we had to do was get over the fence. "No. Forget it. Just go. It wasn't your fault though. Know that."

"You stupid kid!" Sachiko screamed in his face. I sat on the unstable and creaky fence of the walkway. "I'm keeping you here now!"

"Shinozaki, make sure he leaves, ok?" Satoshi said to her, cradling Yuka, who was scared out of her mind. He wanted to get her out of here, I knew. He glanced at me, and I just gave him a weary look. I didn't have the energy. And then he jumped.

"Nothing more to lose, huh?" Nakashima murmured, and soon she was gone too. "Bye... Seiko..."

"Kishinuma-kun..." Shinozaki whispered. She suddenly grabbed my hand, and I looked at her in surprise. The bell rang for the 11th time. We needed to leave now.

"Yeah. I know." I pushed myself of the fence with my foot, and pulled her along with me.

"Also, Yoshiki..." Yohto stuttered out as Sachiko tried to drag him away. "Kn-know that I love you, kay?"

"What--"

But I had already fallen into an abyss-like pit. I looked up with tearful eyes, but the grey rainy skies of Heavenly Host were gone. It was just darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was literally the first ever oneshot I wrote (around four years ago). I'm so glad I decided to continue writing and doing research into it because this is cringy as fuck. My insecure ass had absolutely no idea how older kids expressed themselves. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
